Lucen Kazak
Lucen Kazak (b. 11 BBY) is a Kiffar who was apprenticed to Lord Vexatus. The Kiffar served time under the tutelage of the Sith Lord before completely his Trial and moving forward upon his own. Only seeing his former teacher rarely. Upon completion of his Warrior Trial Lucen took up the name Maldictus as his new moniker. History Parents Lucen's parents did end up having a heavy effect on his life. His father was a Kiffu Guardian and it was something that Lucen always admired. He always wanted to be strong like his father and when he was very young he yearned to be a Guardian just like him. His father was a hard man and did not accept weakness, he would encourage Lucen but did not believe in codling him even at a young age. It force him to become hard and strong something he has always appreciated from his father. Lucen's mother on the other hand was the polar opposite of his father and had a calming effect on the man. While cold and ironfisted most of the time he became quite warm in the presences of his wife and so too did Lucen. She was a kind woman who tried to encourage her son to be like that as well, always with a kind word and she tempered the father's effect on his son as well. He did not grow to be hard and uncaring because of it. Instead he grew to become a very passionate man with the strength his father pushed him too. Childhood and Adolescence Lucen was a curious boy ever since he was young. He also loved to hide and spy on his friends telling them little things they though no one else heard. He thought of it as a great game learning secrets then telling people he knew them. He did this once on his father and was severely punished and quickly learned that it was not as funny as he thought it was. While it didn't stop him from doing it he did stop telling people the things he learned. All of them innocent and harmless but he felt like a king when he would think about all he knew. He often would try and tag along with his father when he went to run errands and various trips to meet with other Guardians. He thought it was fascinating and always wanted to know more. He could never seem to learn enough and the trait amused his mother to no end while his father thought it made him a troublemaker. As he grew older and able to go out on his own he would spend lots of time at various weapons or gear shops, even sneaking into the cantina when he could so he could speak with various spacers and bounty hunters that went thr ough the area. A Kobok that came to the area to drop off a bounty for the Guardians caught his eye. The hunter had been injured and decided that he would simply recover on Kiffu then anywhere else so it gave Lucen a chance to speak with him in detail. Stories of hunts and planets he could never dream of sealed the Kiffar's fate. He could have stayed and try to be a Guardian like his father, he had the gift of psychometry, but after speaking with the man he felt the need to explore so he did just that. He continued to hone his skills moving unseen, walking unheard, and listening finding information where he could. When he was finally old enough he gathered up what money he could and bought passage off world. Information Broking Lucen had been working as a Information's Broker, or at least trying too, on Tatooine. He had been doing fairly well, he new where to lurk who to follow and with his psychometry information was not hard to find. He focused on making it better, stronger, and he dismissed the various other quirks he was developing as an extension of that power. His reflexes had always been something of a shock to those who met him but everyone to him just seemed slow. People were ease to fool for him, they could never spot his bluff, he just figured it was his strength that was what caused these subtle gifts. One day though he learned what was truly going on. Lucen had been dealing with a Rodian crime boss in the back alleys of Tatooine and while he was was spying on a deal going down a man he had been working with went to the Rodian and sold him out. So when Lucen got in position a trap was sprung by his would be partner. The rage at the betrayal and fear of death hit him like a wave and he lashed out with the force. The aura drove most of those attack him away but the one who betrayed him didn't get away. Lucen sprung at him and killed the man with amazing speed. Once the rage had passed he realized what he truly was and headed to the core so he could train these skills and become even more powerful. Life as a Sith Having founds himself in the Core he was brought into the Temple and initiated as a student of the Sith. Sent to Nar Shaddaa to meet the man that would be his new master a Lord Vexatus he made the journey with his fellow student Mepiquat, a Kobok. They managed to find their teacher... hanging from a chandeli er in the palace of a Hutt. Once their training got underway they were joined by another, though his life snuffed out inside a week. It was later on that Mepiquat found a similar fate at the hands of a Hunter. Eventually it was Lucen and a Falleen Female by the name of Xandi that were apprenticed to the Sith Lord. The later drifted off while Lucen proceeded to focus upon his studies. When he was able to take his Trial he attacked it with Force. Everything seemed to go wrong. As soon as he set foot on the path it took everything he could not to find himself dismembered and in a puddle of his own goo. Stumbling back to his ship when it was done he worked on building his lightsaber. While working on it he found a drifter that was strong with the Force. Dumping him in a crate and taking him back he tossed the man off for training in the temple. Finally the Sith sequestered himself in the Temple on Coruscant for quite some time to re-focus himself upon the Sith way. Finally coming back out into the world. Category:Characters Category:Sith Category:Force Sensitives